


One Big Happy.

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Complicated Relationships, Complicated Story, Dad!Derek, Derek Shouldn't Get Drunk...Secrets Get Spilled, Derek Thinks Lydia And Stiles Are Married, Derek's Son Is Called Scott, First Day of School, Happy Ending, However They Do Have A Child Together, I Tried..., I suck at taging, Kinda Based Off Ellen's New Show, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Derek, Stiles' Daughter Is Called Laura, but they aren't, dad!stiles, not really angst, some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ellen DeGeneres' new show: One Big Happy.</p>
<p>Derek meets Stiles. Derek likes Stiles. Stiles has a daughter called Laura. Lydia is Laura's mother. Derek thinks Stiles and Lydia are married.<br/>It is all just one big misunderstanding, or many little ones after each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,  
> It has been a while, huh? SORRY!  
> I have been a little bit busy, that is no real excuse.  
> Anyway this is based off Ellen DeGeneres' New Show: One Big Happy.  
> I hope you enjoy it, in all its horribly written glory.  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, Bookmark.  
> Bye Bye!!

The first time Derek saw HIM, it was only a glimpse through his review mirror. Derek had been driving his son, Scott, to his first day of school.

It was 8:15am, perfect timing Derek thought. Derek glanced into his review mirror, at his son in the back seat, who was uncharacteristically quiet the drive there. Scott had his head bowed down toward his lap, and was tearing at some tissues into a billion pieces. A nervous tick the psychologist stated. There was already a thin layer of white formed on the back seat next to and on him, when they were getting ready to pull up.

Flicking his eyes back up from his son, checking behind him before he parked, was when he saw HIM. The beautiful male running – tie untied, shirt half undone, hair wild as if he just rolled out of bed. Derek was mesmerised. So much so, that he didn’t hear Scott speaking.

“Daddy, will you come in with me?” Scott asked in a timid voice.

“Sorry, son, what was that?” Derek refocused his attention back into the car, as the male ran past their stationary car. Derek caught sight of that ass and sighed. Scott repeated his question, this time bolder.

“Scott, I don’t think that is a good idea... I am not very...” Before Derek could even finish, Scott was butting in with a response.

“Pleassssse Daddy, everyone else’s parents would.” Derek thought for a second. He couldn’t abandon his son on his first day of school. Jennifer always handled the administrative and social things for Scott in kindergarten, while Derek forked out the money.

But now she is out of the picture, it seems the responsibility now rested on Derek’s shoulders. Derek slumped a little in his driver’s seat, feeling that exact weight. With a another sigh, he nodded and his son beamed, displaying his baby teeth. It was going to be a long day.

“Maybe you can make some parent friends, daddy.” Doubtful Derek thinks. Derek was not great at making friends, in fact in his many years of being alive, he had only 3 friends outside of his family. Aunty Erica, Uncle Body and Uncle Isaac – as Scott calls them.

///

As Derek was getting out of the car, he could see a few marquees just inside the gates, lined up neatly in the courtyard. All with brightly coloured signs with various names posted and balloons flattering in the gentle wind. When at the front gate, Scott attached to his arm, Derek could immediately see the co-curricular one. There were posters advertising all the activities they offered .

Derek kneels down to Scott’s eye level.

“Hey buddy, you wanna try some sports?”

“Yeah! Can I do Baseball like daddy?” Derek nods, getting up, brushing his pants off. He was about to take a step forward, towards the co-curricular marquee.

However, he was momentarily stopped, as he watched a little girl in pigtails skip past him. Her hand connected to a larger, broader one. Derek’s eyes unconsciously trailed up the arm and the body, until he was faced with the beautiful pale face. The same pale skin as the man from earlier. The man has dark rimmed glasses now, perched on his upturned nose, that matched the girl’s nose, which Derek couldn’t help thinking was very a cute nose, especially on the man.

The man was stumbling along with this girl, as she was quite a bit shorter. At the weird angle, he was unable to move as fast as the girl connected to his hand. The little girl was dragging him through the crowd to the marquee. Once arriving at their destination, the man straightened up to sign his daughter up for co-curricular activities.

“Careful, look where you are going, Laura. And don’t run, you are tripping your father.” A gorgeous red head scolded the little girl, that almost had walked into Derek. However Derek only noted absently, instead his heart seizes momentarily at the name.

At the sound of his daughter’s name, cute guy turned around from his enrolling Laura into every which co-curricular activity. Again, Derek’s heart spammed. Up close and front on, Derek could see all the scattered moles on his face. Forming a constellation, which Derek very much wanted to study or perhaps draw.

“Oh sorry there! My daughter seems to have inherited my clumsiness.” Cute guy drops his pen, stepping to the side to let Derek sign his son up for some activities. Derek quickly searched for the baseball team sheet, and signed Scott up. Then turned to cute guy again, mumbling under his breath, how it was okay.

“No, no, I am sorry I inflicted my DNA on this cute little girl.” As he spoke he kneeled down to Laura’s level. “I am Stiles by the way.” Cute guy, Stiles, extended his hand out to Derek, from his lower position, looking up into Derek’s eyes, the imagine alone was causing tingles in Derek’s body.

Derek shook Stiles’ hand firmly, staring quite adoringly at Stiles’ long, lean fingers. Derek’s fingers automatically tightened around Stiles’. Clenching and unclenching.

“Derek. And this little guy is Scott.” Replied Derek.

“NO WAY” Stiles practically shouted. “My best friend of a million years, is called Scott.” Stiles beamed at Derek, and in turn, Derek felt his legs weaken slightly. Just as Derek was about to ask Stiles to coffee, he heard someone clear their voice. Turning, he saw the red head. Derek forgot about her, and bit his tongue before he embarrassed himself.

Derek was chanting in his head that this red head was an aunt or just a friend, but the bright red hair obviously was given down to her daughter. Derek’s eyes flicked quickly to the little girls hair, watching her red pigtails swing as she bounced beside her parents.

“Oh and this is Lydia, my baby mama.”

“Laura is very endearing.” Derek looked down at said child again, she seemed as fiery as Derek’s sister was. “My sister was called Laura, it is a beautiful name.” There was a pause in conversation. And perhaps they all stood there a little too long in silence, but Lydia asked the question everyone was thinking.

“I couldn’t help notice you said your sister WAS named Laura, what happened?” Stiles nodded slowly.

“She died.” That ended the conversation. Again they all stood around with nothing to say. Derek thought he may have destroyed all hope of making some parent friends, like his son wanted, until Stiles broke the silence.

“Sooooo, does Scott have a mum? Or dad?” Derek shook his head.

“I am single, very much so. Scott’s mother is no longer in the picture.” Both Lydia and Stiles nodded. The bell rung then, saving Derek anymore awkwardness.

With their children running off to class, Lydia and Stiles left their number with Derek.

“See you around, grumpy face.” Stiles shouted across the courtyard.

///

The next time Derek sees Stiles, it is at their children’s first baseball game. Stiles was standing on the sidelines, arms crossed, which made his arms look more defined under the tight baseball tee. He was huffing and grumbling under his breath.

“Too early for you, buddy?” Derek asked as he approached. Stiles turns around quickly, probably giving himself whiplash. But Derek only really noticed the huge smile on Stiles’ face.

“A little, but I am glad you are here. Makes this so much more worth it.” Stiles answered, his eyes scoped Derek’s body, looking up and down at his jeans and Henley, before meeting his eyes again. “Lydia is always up at this time, big time Lawyer and all. In fact I don’t think she sleeps, I have never seen her in bed.... maybe she is a robot.” Stiles was babbling on, and Derek just stood next to him, listening to Stiles talk as the low hum of their children playing in the background happened.

“And what do you do for a living?” Derek asked. In that moment he had a flashback of the first time he saw Stiles, all undone and hurried.

“I am a Researcher.”

“Like a Scientist?”

“Ummm, sure, something like that. Social, Historical Science. You?”

“I am an Architect. I have my own firm.” Derek wasn’t sure why he mentioned having his own firm. He guesses he just wanted to impress Stiles. People always found that impressive, being so young and having a billion dollar company under his name.

Stiles whistled, showing his shock. “Lydia dated an Architect once.” As if saying her name summons her, Lydia appears with two coffees in hand. She passes one to Stiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Derek had to avert his eyes.

“Good morning, Derek” Lydia chimed, then passing the other coffee to him.

“Good morning, Ummmm, do you need me to hold this for you or something?” Derek nods towards the warm cup in hand. Lydia laughs and shakes her head.

“No, that is for you, I don’t drink coffee, it prevents me from sleeping at night.”

“If you sleep, robot.” Stiles mumbles around his cup. Derek laughs.

“Not this again, Stiles.” Lydia comments as she rolls her eyes.

The team ends up losing the match. With their little defeated souls, he decided to treat Scott and Laura to pizza. The drive was short, so the two families decided to drive in Derek’s “mummy van” as Stiles called it. Stiles shotgun the passenger seat next to Derek.

At the venue, the children scoffed down a few slices of pizza before dashing off to the indoor play area.

“Don’t run too much, or you will get stiches.” Lydia yelled. But then opting to go supervise, as Derek and Stiles finished their pizza slices.

They ate in silence, but then Derek asked the question on his mind all day.

“What kind of research do you do exactly?” Stiles head shot up, causing a string of cheese to form, and a little bit of grease to drip from the side of Stiles’ mouth. Derek leaned over the table and brushed the bit of grease from the corner of Stiles’ mouth with his thumb, before placing it in his mouth and sucking it. He gave Stiles a wink.

Stiles’ eyes went as big as saucers, and then Derek realised what he did, and froze, with thumb still in mouth. SHIT. But Stiles begun to laugh uncontrollably.

“You look like a baby sucking its thumb.” Stiles tried to get out between heavy breaths of laughter. Derek was still dealing with self loathing, when Stiles reaches out and pulls Derek’s thumb out of his mouth.

“I do unconventional research...”

“Are you telling me you do porn research?” Derek asks, very much unsure if this was appropriate. But it seems to not have crossed the line with Stiles, because he scoffs.

“NO, I research the supernatural. And sometimes if I am lucky I get to give lectures on it to first year college students. They always think it is a bludge subject, so I get joy from failing students”

“Oh.”

“I know it is kind of weird...”

“No no, I love the supernatural.”

“I bet your dick is supernatural.” Stiles teases and winks. Now it was Derek’s turn to be stunned.

Lydia soon comes back with a sleepy Laura perched on her hip, and a worn out Scott.

///

Stiles and Derek do not talk about what happened at the pizza place. Yet they seemed to have become closer, more flirty, more tactile. Lydia didn’t seem to mind, in fact when she noticed, she would just smile. Not the bitter, “you are stealing my husband” kind, but the genuine, “you are good for him” smile.

So Derek doesn’t stop giving the small teasing touches, or the raunchy remarks. He couldn’t help it. In fact they are getting more and more frequent, as they became closer friends.

The first time he sees Stiles naked, well half naked, was when Stiles invited himself to the firm.

Derek was at his desk looking over some prints for an upcoming project, when Stiles comes barging into his office. It was raining outside, which went unnoticed to Derek until now. After all he had a dripping, wet Stiles standing in front of him, out of breath and cheeks red.

Stiles without warning stripped down to his underwear, throwing the wet articles of clothing onto the floor near the door. Derek’s heart stopped, he was about to tell Stiles he refused to do dirty things to him here, even though it was a fantasy. But Stiles didn’t take his underwear off. Instead approaching the leather couch.

“I can get someone to dry that for you.... and get you a towel.” Derek says in a monotone voice. He didn’t want to direct attention to the fact he was very turned on at the moment. With a press of a button, someone was coming in and taking the wet clothes out.

It was silent for a minute or two, but Stiles like always broke it.

“Derek, take a picture, it will last longer.” Derek didn’t think he was being that obvious, but apparently he was downright starting at Stiles’ bare chest. Sprinkled with moles. Little constellations.

“Would you let me?” Derek asked, eyes unmoving.

“Yes. I, I would.” Stiles’ voice hitches slightly. Which caused Derek to raise his head from Stiles’ chest to his face.

“Can I draw it instead?” Stiles probably not trusting his voice nodded.

So Derek spent the afternoon with Stiles on the leather couch. Stiles wrapped in a warm, fluffy blanket, only parted slightly at the chest, so Derek can draw. Derek was next to him with his sketchbook and pencil, hands moving fast to get the right shadowing, as the sunset through the large windows. Derek didn’t mean to neglect his duties, but this was just too beautiful to pass up.

When done, he turned the page to Stiles and showed him.

“Wow.... I actually look hot.”

“I think you are already very hot.” Derek mumbled under this breath. But Stiles must have heard, because he had a massive grin when Derek took a peak in the corner of his eyes.

///

Lydia and Stiles invite Scott and Derek to dinner the following week. Stiles introduces Derek to a group of other parents, Scott and Allison McCall included. The couple have a child in Scott’s class, a tantrum filled boy called Liam.

“We are sending him to anger management weekly, he seems to be getting better, but there is a reason we don’t have nice things.” Allison states to Lydia in the kitchen. Derek overheard this as he was filling his glass with water. He had his back towards the women, but he turned around at the mention of his son’s name.

“Scott is such an even child, how do you do it, and as a single parent?” Lydia and Allison turn to Derek.

“Scott has always been a good child, I guess, never caused me any trouble.” Lydia nodded, but Allison tilted her head to one side.

“Scott’s mother must have been relieved. You know in the first few months or so” She poked, not necessarily in a vicious way, but Derek could see the curiosity in her eyes.”

“Not really... Scott was so easy, she got bored. Maybe that is why she ran away with her drug dealer boyfriend and abandoned us. Then again she wasn’t much for suburbia in the first place.” Derek heard collective gasps. Derek thinks maybe he had one beer too many with the guys... now if he thinks about it, he is feeling little lightheaded.

But it was Stiles, standing in the door way, that spoke, breaking the peace.

“I am sorry, Derek.” Stiles walks forward, placing his hand firmly on Derek’s shoulder. He then places his cheek against his hand, resting there. Derek could feel the soft breaths of Stiles against his neck, it gives him chills. Bone deep ones.

“I don’t blame her though, we both felt obligated to go through with the marriage after everything with our families. It mostly was business and money that drove our relationship. Her family helped after my last girlfriend, Kate burnt down the Hale house.”

“Wow....I hate rich people.” Stiles states proudly, still not changing his position. But everyone else rolled their eyes, as if this was something Stiles mentioned on a regular basis.

“Not all of them.” Scott retorted with a smirk towards Derek. Derek’s face flushed partially.

///

Derek was in the park one day, the month following the dinner party, with Scott, when they bumped into Stiles and Lydia, with Laura. Derek swore to never drink again as long as he lives, after that night... it was not necessary to blurt out all his dark secrets, however everyone seemed relieved or grateful that he did.

There were a few more gatherings that following month. At this point Scott and Laura have become fast friends, quickly running off with each other towards the playground.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Stiles says giving Derek’s arm a squeeze. Lydia places a gentle kiss on his cheek, greeting him.

“Yeah, do you guys come here often?” Derek asks. The only reason Derek and Scott come here is because it is close to home.

“Not really, it is just close to my work place.” Lydia announces.

The trio sit together on the bench, watching their children. That is until Lydia had to go to work.

“Are you sure you can handle Laura on your own?“

“Lydia, Laura will be fine. I am taking her to my dad’s tonight.” There was a thoughtful pause in the exchange between the pair.

“Okay... but call me if anything happens” Lydia bit her bottom lip looking at Laura as she skipped around in the distance. “Okay, I love you.” Lydia gave Stiles a final kiss on the cheek.

“I love you too, Lyds. Enjoy your conference thingy.” She nods and gestures goodbye to both men, before running to say goodbye to Laura.

All Derek could hear was the ring of the words “I love you too, Lyds.” Pulsing to the beat of something, a ringtone? Derek thought how fucked he was. A part of him was already falling for Stiles.

“You should probably get that.” Stiles points to Derek’s phone. Derek nods when he sees the caller ID. After a quick chat, he gets off the phone, and he and Stiles sit in silence. The wind howling around them, rustling the leaves. The whole thing happening between Stiles and him, was eating him up, especially the pizza and drawing thing, it was most certainly pass boarder line hitting on.

“We should probably tell her what happened.” Derek whispers, not looking at Stiles, instead directly at Lydia hugging Laura. Derek didn’t want to be a homewrecker. Deucalion was one, and look how it shattered his household. No child should not know their mother, yet Scott barely remembers her. In fact he has started to mention her less and less.

Stiles too was watching on, the kids running around, and Lydia in her Prada shoes walking back. “If you don’t I will.” Derek tells. Stiles huffs loudly.

“There is nothing to tell her, Der.” Derek liked when Stiles called him Der, the only person that did previously was his late sister. And strangely having Stiles call him that old nickname warmed his insides. But still Derek turned to Stiles, eyes wide. “We didn’t do anything wrong” Derek nodded slowly, Stiles has a point, it wasn’t anything serious. “I like you, a lot... I just, Lydia is my everything at the moment outside of Laura, it is scary to bring other people into this routine we have. You know?”

Derek did know. He has dated a lot, and some of the women and men, have seemed perfect. Liked Derek, liked Scott, but when it came down to it, getting serious, they flaked. Derek knows the fear of brining other people into something already established.

“Right, we have to think of the children.”

“No, well yes, but...” Stiles was interrupted by Lydia’s return.

“Stiles, I forgot to give this to you. You have to pick up the prescription for Laura.” Sties nodded, as Lydia handed the script to Stiles. Lydia looked at him with furrowed brows, than her sight panned across to Derek. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I was just about to tell Stiles, he and his wife have made a beautiful child.” Stiles snapped his head to Derek. While Lydia started to laugh.

“Oh sweetie, I am Laura’ biological mother, not her nurturing, nightmare cuddles kind of mother, although I have done a lot of those too. Bottom line is, Stiles and I are not married.”

“Yeah, we are just friends. Plus she is the wrong gender. I am gay... have been since I was 16.” Something clicked in Derek.

“Wait you two aren’t married?”

“No... did you think we were?” Asked Lydia, she placed her hands on her hips, then gave Stiles a look like – “you didn’t tell him?”

“Ummm yes, you just told me you didn’t want to tell Lydia about the pizza thing or the drawing thing.”

“Oh I saw that little thumb sucking.” Lydia chirped in...”And I suggested he give you a strip tease, although I meant it as a joke.... Stile took it a little literal.”

“Like I said there was nothing to tell her, she already knew. What I was trying to say was that I want to take this slow, I have been hurt before.”

“I can do slow.” Derek answered way too quickly. “ However would it be too rude and pretentious of me, to ask you on a date?”

“Not at all.” Stiles responses.

“Finally” Lydia exclaimed as he threw her hands up.

///

It was a Friday. Derek was standing in the courtyard waiting for Scott to get released from class. Derek heard Stiles before he saw him. Just as he turned, he watched Stiles coming around the corner, with a bright smile.

“Hey” Stiles nudged his shoulder against Derek’s. “So I was thinking we could get dinner together, tomorrow night?” Derek nodded wordlessly, before entwining their hands together by their sides.

“That's not an answer, Hale.”

“Umm, sure.” Just as the finally bell rung loudly. Stiles had to shout over it to be heard.

“It’s a date then.” Then beamed widely as he stands next to Derek, waiting for Laura. Derek couldn’t help smiling too.

///

**LONG LONG TIME AFTER**

“Please Lydia” Stiles whines. He is on his knees, hands clenched together, and begging.

“Fine.” Lydia gave in, before walking away to the kitchen to get her calendar.

“Get up, Stiles, She said yes. Plus you know she would have done it anyway... you didn’t have to beg” Stiles gets up from his position and looks at Derek.

“Oh I thought you liked me on my knees.”

“Don’t!” Derek places a finger over Stiles’ mouth. Laura and Scott were upstairs. Stiles laughs, as he bows his head onto Derek’s shoulder. Derek could feel the vibrations.

“Okay boys, I can do the 15th, that is my day off, and it gives me about 6 months to work before my long service leave, so I can pop this thing.”

“You are planning very ahead...” Derek comments. “It might not work first shot.”

“It happened first time last time.” Lydia retorted, pointing at Stiles.

“Wooooo, Stiles sperm for the win. Maybe we should use mine again this time.”

“No, I want to this time.”

“We could always do one of each and see....” Lydia suggested, both men turn to look at her, and smile.

“Twins!” They shouted together. Lydia rolled her eyes and laughs.

“Hypothetically, yes.” Just then Laura and Scott came charging down the stairs with a little girl, named Talia running on wobbly legs after them. “Don’t run, you might hurt yourself.” Lydia calls. “You sure you guys want more?” Both Derek and Stiles nod firmly.

///

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked It And All That!  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, Bookmark.
> 
> If You Have A Prompt, Send It My Way!  
> @ http://thetimewindow.tumblr.com/


End file.
